


Arrangements

by thepinballer



Series: Rostova's Flowers [2]
Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Female-Centric, Flowers, Fluff, Language of Flowers, i swore to write more for this and i DID thats rare, kind of?, natasha/andrei and natasha/anatole are also mentioned but, thats not what people interested in this fic are here for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepinballer/pseuds/thepinballer
Summary: Natasha works with flowers.





	Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to Canvas.

Natasha started working at Rostova’s Flowers when she was 14, though she had practically grown up in the shop. She was 18 once she was left alone to work the counter while Sonya tended to the flowers.

 

Andrei Bolkonsky came into the shop on a spring afternoon. He bought a rather small bouquet of white hyacinths, muttering something about his sister. Natasha didn’t hear it, as she was too focused on his deep brown eyes and their sparkle.

 

He asked her out with a single calla lily. Natasha cried.

 

Mary Bolkonksaya came with Andrei on an early summer morning. While Andrei lingered at the counter, exchanging declarations of love with Natasha, Mary made her way through the rows of flowers.

 

Natasha was in the middle of describing the beauty of Andrei’s smile when Mary all but dropped a small bundle of yellow hyacinths and orange lilies on the counter. Natasha found it rather rude.

 

Anatole first started lingering around the shop a week later, buying a bouquet of red roses, only to shove them back into Natasha’s hands, offering a lopsided grin and a sly wink.

 

Andrei had never done that.

 

Mary and Andrei came every Sunday. Andrei would sit on the counter and talk to Natasha, and Mary would buy white chrysanthemums. Natasha wondered why it took Mary so long if she was just going to buy the same bundle of flowers every week.

 

Anatole showed up to the shop around closing on a Friday night, backing a flustered Natasha up against one of the flower covered walls, slipping his hands around her waist to untie her apron. Marya chased him out, broom in hand.

 

Andrei didn’t return to the shop.

 

Natasha was alone in the winter when the chime of the bell rang through the small shop. She sighed and stood up, setting aside a pot of azaleas, and stepped out of the aisle to give her usual greeting spiel. She looked up at Mary, who stood timidly, offering a single white carnation.

 

Natasha presses a kiss against Mary’s lips. Her heart exploded when Mary wraps her arms around her waist.

 

Natasha stepped outside on a spring morning to find a bundle of violets wrapped in a rosary.

 

Natasha cried.

**Author's Note:**

> fuckin uhh hmu @helene-akhrosimova or @you-will-not-enter-my-house on tumblr Blease


End file.
